Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.E.D. Transcript
Prolouge: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading: Kids next Door Mission Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.E.D. Transforming Radiant Anticipant Navigation System Fortunate Made Enemy Decline Writing Operative: in style of Mr. Warburton Producing Operative: Mo Willems Scene 1: The tree house/Numbuh 3's bedroom Female Narrator: 1 fine lovely morning in the Kids Next Door tree house.......there was a young girl operative who lived in a # 3 bedroom. Female Narrator: She had many close friends...............she was very brave and heroic.............and very kind.......and although she never thought much about it............she was also very beautiful.......and her entire life seemed entirely perfect.............'til 1 fine day.............. A little blue zit appears on Numbuh 3's forehead............. Numbuh 3: In Shock Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Scene 2: In the tree house restroom Numbuh 3: "Huh, what?" Numbuh 3 pokes at the little blue zit on her forehead, but it keeps coming back......... Numbuh 3: In Frustration On Bathroom Door Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 3..........hurry up............you've been in there for 27 minutes...........and I'm not takin' this anymore!" Numbuh 3: (from inside, through bathroom door) "15 minutes more, please!" Cut to Numbuh 1 watering the plants outside.............. Numbuh 5 is fighting her enemies with water weapons ........ Numbuh 2 is drinking from the faucet at Gallagher Elementary School............ Numbuh 4: (singing weakly) A, B, C, D, E, F, G..(A great big potted plant slides into view and he sees it.)...H, I, J, K, L, M, N, OOOOOOOO......PEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Scene 3: The tree house living room Numbuh 3: Nervously "I fear something might be terribly wrong with me.......I could have measles, or maybe my entire body has become infected with chicken pox........or mumps......." Numbuh 5 closes the magazine she's reading........... Numbuh 5: "Alright, Numbuh 3........what are you speakin' about?" Numbuh 3: "I caution, Numbuh 5..........what you're about to see might shock and disturb you." Numbuh 3 shows Numbuh 5 the little blue zit on her forehead......... Numbuh 5: "It's a little blue zit, Numbuh 3........every Kids Next Door operative gets them now a day......so deal with it." Numbuh 3: "Then I'm a normal girl operative? oh.......thanks, Numbuh 5........now I'll no longer worry about anything happening to me......." Numbuh 1 steps back into the tree house. Numbuh 3: AIEEEEEEEEEE! Numbuh 5: "Just so you know, Numbuh 3.........that's not really dealin' with it." Female Narrator: But 1 little blue zit was only the beginning of her fears and concerns........... Female Narrator: Deep down inside.......something weird was happening.......something very weird indeed........ Scene 4: The video game room/the kitchen/back in Numbuh 3's bedroom Female Narrator: The very next day.......she grew lavender tusks on her neck......... Numbuh 4: "Ah.............very good............." Female Narrator: The day after that.........her hands transformed into cerulean alien monster hands......and the day after that............she developed weird cravings for the most unusual snack foods. Dying Ladybug: "Help me...........help me........" Numbuh 3: Lashes Numbuh 3: In Shock Again Female Narrator: And with some passing day...the young girl grew weirder........and weirder........and weirder stil. Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "My close friends can't see how hideous I've become.....or else they'll think I'm transforming into some sort of cerulean alien creature........I can't allow anybody to see me like this........ever again." Blaring Numbuh 1: (from outside the treehouse) "Numbuh 3........trouble........we gotta go........Kids Next Door........move out!" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Please proceed, you guys......I'll join you shortly......." Scene 5: The high school football stadium Football player # 1: "Is that green snot coming outta that weapon's nose?" Football crowd: "Ew........gross....." Common Cold: "Now I got all of you........." Numbuh 1: "I don't know what's more disgusting, Common Cold...the way you look......or the stuff that you do." Common Cold: Sneezes Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door.........battle stations! Numbuh 1 fights against the Common Cold with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inflamed Cannon Enflames Retinas), Numbuh 2 fights against him with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavilly Ensnaring Rivals), Numbuh 4 fights against him with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids) and Numbuh 5 fights against him with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop) Numbuh 2: "Come on, Green Snot-Man........give me what you got!" Splat! Numbuh 2: "I'm gonna be smelling that thing for another week." Numbuh 5: "Take this..............and that!" Splat! Numbuh 5: "Ew.........gross....." Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 2......time for the C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. blast!" Numbuh 4: "The Common Cold is going down........all the way down!" Numbuh 2: "Alright!" Numbuh 4: "Awesome!" Numbuh 1: "Way to go Numbuh.........3?" Numbuh 5: "Now that's some interesting fashion statement........." Numbuh 4: "Yeah right.......uh...nice moves." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3...you've been acting kind of......weird lately.........is everything alright?" Numbuh 2: "Ew........gross!" Numbuh 5: "Just when you thought he couldn't get any grosser......" Numbuh 4: "Holy crud......that's disgusting......and not in the good way." Numbuh 1: "No matter how foul he gets........he's just a super villain........and like the other super villains....he's gotta go......" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door.........attack!" Numbuh 1: Screen "Numbuh 3.......what's going on?" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: Up In Fear "I'm terribly sorry, Numbuh 1.....I've....gotta go!" Alien Creature Numbuh 3 lifts off on her jet-pack........... Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3.......wait.........come back!" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: Tearfully "I really am a cerulean alien creature....." Female Narrator: And so the devastated young girl operative flew very far away with her jet-pack right into the locations of the KND moon base............. Scene 6: The locations of the KND moon base Female Narrator: "Surely.......thought the young girl operative........ a cerulean alien creature like me doesn't belong on Earth with such close friends.........." Female Narrator: But where was she to go? not even a familiar moon base would take her in........looking as weird as she did. Female Narrator: "I gotta find a new universe......she decided........."1 with alien creatures.......just as weird looking as me." Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Hi there, weird lookin' creature friends........." Female Narrator: But with every single new universe she visited........the young girl operative felt weirder and weirder..........and with nowhere else to go.....she wandered alone into the deepest.....darkest part of outer space............but she wasn't really alone......... Cut back to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 outside the tree house....... Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 2.......how long 'til we can move out?" Numbuh 2: "Oh.......about 17 minutes.......right after you quit asking me that." Close up of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxeriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed) Numbuh 5: "Are you sure this thing is ready to fly?" Numbuh 2: "Of course, Numbuh 5..........." Numbuh 1: "I don't know how it happened.........but we gotta find Numbuh 3 and get her back here..........." Cut to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 1: "Main battle power online........" Numbuh 5: "Defensive systems activated........" Numbuh 4: "Oxygen gas tanks at high maximum........." Numbuh 2: "Blaster-thrusters ready to fire torpedos........." Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door.......let's move out!" Numbuh 2: "I Told you this machine was ready to fly........" Numbuh 5: "I can understand that......." Cut back to Alien Creature Numbuh 3 on the KND moon base......... Alien Creature Numbuh 3:(turning herself around) "Hello? is somebody there? your moon base is most inhospitable........I like to be welcome here........" Suddenly 2 outer space vines grab Alien Creature Numbuh 3 by her shoulders...... Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "You can let go now.....please!" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "No.......stop!" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Oh......what's happening to me?" Alien Creature Woman: Off Screen "Something very incredible......." Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Please.....I'm too weird lookin' to be seen by somebody so beautiful......." Alien Creature Woman: "Fear not, young beautiful girl........there's nothing wrong with you........" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Nothing wrong with me?" Alien Creature Woman: "Come on.......all will be made clear shortly." Female Narrator: And with hope in her heart and soul......the young girl operative followed the mysterious alien creature woman to the most familiar place she had ever seen. Alien Creature Woman: "You've changed........do you know why?" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "Is it because I got a little blue zit on my forehead? Alien Creature Woman: Chuckle "Not quite, my dear........you've been transformed into a cerulean alien creature........" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "But I don't understand......when my sister, Mushi developed the transformation sequence......she nearly turned purple and blue for 6 days.......why did I?" Alien Creature Woman: "Transformation is different for every single Kids Next Door operative.........and you..........dear sweet child......are 1 of those who will be my prisoner......." Alien Creature Numbuh 3 is trapped in a soccer net......... Alien Creature Woman: "Relax, dear sweet child......it'll be all over real soon." Alien Creature Numbuh 3: Fear "How do you know those things?" Alien Creature Woman: "I know, my dear sweet child......'cause I'm.......Sounding Voice a close friend stealer..........." Cut back to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 looking for where Numbuh 3 is........... Numbuh 4: (feeling a bit rattled) "Alright.......so......we know that she's not there." Numbuh 1: "Wherever Numbuh 3 is...........I just hope she's alright......" Cut back to Alien Creature Numbuh 3 still trapped in the soccer net............ Evil Alien Creature Woman: "Very good......soon you will be my close friend forever......and you, my dear sweet child.....will be at my hands forever.....in the mean time.....please scream in fear all you want.......it gets me in the mood....." Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "I got no reason to scream in fear....I can no longer have a tree house or close friends.......I'm far too weird lookin' for such things. Evil Alien Creature Woman: Off Screen "Ohhh.......I don't think you're weird lookin' at all, my dear sweet child........in fact......you look good enough to be my play date......" Numbuh 1: Off Screen "Numbuh 3........don't move 1 single muscle!" Numbuh 1 fights against the Evil Alien Creature Woman with his S.P.I.C.E.R., Numbuh 2 fights against her with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R., Numbuh 4 fights against her with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. and Numbuh 5 fights her off with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. Numbuh 1: "I'll hold her off.........you get Numbuh 3 outta there!" Numbuh 2: "Numbuh 3? Where is she?" Alien Creature Numbuh 3: "I'm right.........in here." Numbuh 5: "Whoa..........baby!" Evil Alien Creature Woman: "Your close friend belongs to me right now.......you can have her back when I'm finished with her.........." Numbuh 5: "I think it's time we wrapped this 1 up." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3........are you alright? Numbuh 3......can you hear me? hang in there..........I'm gonna get you outta here." Numbuh 3: (transforming back into her original self) "No way........just go.....I don't want you to see me like this forever......." Numbuh 1: "I'm your close friend, Numbuh 3......I don't care about how you look........(he gives Numbuh 3 a lavender hand mirror) besides.....you look alright to me." Numbuh 3: "I'm back to my original self again.......yahoo!" Evil Alien Monster Woman: "Since you stole my close friend......I will capture you instead......" Numbuh 3: "Capture this and that!" Numbuh 3 defeats the Evil Alien Monster Woman with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangeld Rivals) Numbuh 4: "Whoa....since when can you do that?" Numbuh 3: In Fear "Since just now........please don't reject me.........I'm just my original self." Numbuh 1: "You're exactly as you should be........no matter how you transform on the outside........you'll always be Numbuh 3 on the inside." Female Narrator: "And so the cheerful young girl operative went back home with her close friends........and they all lived cheerfully ever after...it was.....'til Numbuh 4........got the chicken pox." Numbuh 4: (with chicken pox on his face) "Ah........crud......" End Transmission.............. Voice portrayers production end credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3/Alien Creature Numbuh 3 (voices) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 (voice) *Owen Wilson as Football Player # 1 (voice) *Grey DeLisle as the Alien Creature Woman/Evil Alien Creature Woman (voices) *Candi Milo as the Female Narrator (voice) In association with.......Cartoon Network Studios Special thanks to Daniel Van Ness/SpeedyMan93 for this wonderful idea........ SpeedyMan93 22:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Transcripts